Assassination of Anderson and Eliza Schultz
The Assassination of Anderson and Eliza Schultz was the result of Frank Castle's infiltration into the Schultz Mansion following Amy Bendix, in order to finally stop the Schultz Conspiracy. Background ]] Having David Schultz being held hostage at a trailer, Frank Castle contacted Anderson and Eliza Schultz. Recording their dialogue, Castle stated that he knows everything about their assassinations and demanded to return Amy Bendix to him or David will die. While Anderson threatens to kill Castle and everyone he ever cared about, Eliza then snatched the phone away from him and promised that Castle was out of his depth if he wanted to challenge them, leading simply demand his request. Eliza called John Pilgrim for one last mission, informing him that David was taken by Castle and needed to be saved. After his previous encounter with Pilgrim who took Bendix hostage, Castle returned to the trailer to find it empty, unbeknownst of him that Curtis Hoyle decided to let David go. Castle was called by Pilgrim who needed to take David to the Schultzes, having Castle to tell him that he's ready to return be reclaimed. As she was kept inside Pilgrim's stolen vehicle, Bendix noted that the Schultzes are just using Pilgrim to kill other people. Pilgrim and Bendix arrived at the trailer where Castle claimed that David was with him and demanded to let Bendix go. Bendix escaped from Pilgrim's grasp and drove away from the place, Castle confessed to him that David was gone and that he doesn't know where he is. Castle and Pilgrim then had a brutal fight, leading Castle to be on a brink of defeating him. Before his death, Pilgrim begged Castle to spare his children after he kills Schultzes. After Castle realized that Pilgrim had children, he decided to spare him. In exchange, Pilgrim informed Castle about Schultzes' current location. While Castle and Bendix went to them, Pilgrim secretly took Michael and Lemuel outside of the mansion.The Punisher: 2.13: The Whirlwind Assassination Having dinner in their mansion, Eliza and Anderson Schultz discussed their current situation with their saved son and John Pilgrim. Despite, Eliza's objections, Anderson insisted that Pilgrim did all that they asked of him. Before she could argue, Amy Bendix went to the dining room, armed with the handgun. While Bendix threatened them, Eliza tried to buy off her and Anderson insisted to pull the gun out of his wife. witnesses his wife's death]] Bendix then asked Eliza who it feels, noting that they killed all of her friends. Anderson then lost his temper and stand up, demanding Bendix to let his wife. She pointed the gun at Anderson, while Eliza used her advantage to reach the knife and attack Bendix. However, she was suddenly shot in the head by the Punisher, much to Anderson's horror. While Anderson saw at his wife's body, Castle informed him that he did not intend to kill them by himself. Castle then showed him the recording of their talk which exposed all Schultzes' crimes and Anderson's personal threats. Bendix and Castle gave Anderson the choice: Bendix would bring the tape and pictures to the New York Bulletin and all of his criminal schemes will be exposed, or he gave his son chance to make all of this right. Castle then handed Anderson his gun and one bullet and said that he needs to kill himself, making it looks like homicide-suicide or he will live with the truth. Castle and Bendix then left the mansion and Anderson decided to chose the latter, shooting himself. Aftermath prepares to leave New York]] Without Eliza and Anderson Schultz or John Pilgrim trying to let get them killed, Frank Castle decided to let Amy Bendix go on on her own. Taken her to the bus station, Castle sat next to her on a bench and proceeded to talk to Bendix. Remembering some of their previous affairs, Castle expressed saying that he cared about her. Before Bendix could travel to Florida, Castle gave her contact of Curtis Hoyle's friend who owned a diving school. After given some money for the road, Castle noticed the bus that arrived and told Bendix to get on before she misses it. Before she could get on, Castle told Bendix to make sure to experience anything that could change her life only to be interrupted with a hug. Once she was boarded by the bus, Bendix took a moment to glance at Castle only to find him gone and left the station. References Category:Events